Kyu's Journey Home
by warlugo23
Summary: When Kyu, a teenage merc, and his only companion and friend, Kyui, another Teen merc, find themselves in an alternate universe filled with strange people, and even stranger creatures, they only have on thought in mind, How do we get home? Rated M for violence, drug usage, killing, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just the original characters of this story

The name is Kyu Blade I'm a 6'3" behemoth, 17 years of age, with short, unkempt hair. Having a golden bronze skin tone with a scar that runs down my left eye. No, Kyu is not my first name, but no one has called me by that name since my twelfth year of breath. I have not seen the wonders of home in five long, cold years. You see, I'm a teenage mercenary, with this wonderful, yet devastating power. I'm the worlds strongest Psychic, being able to manipulate all forms of matter, even the air and causing fire to flow wild and free. Because of this, I'm solely independent but for one person, and partner, Kyui.

Kyui Ai Kasshoku, a fair-haired lass, about 5'8", and more beautiful than the full moon on a cloudless, star filled night, with skin as smooth as a baby's bottom and colored with the perfect light bronze. She is what keeps me going, as she acts as my shackles and my reason. She was the last one to call me by my name before we were taken in the night, and the only one who I think even remembers. Her power is more physical, being able to lock my power, she is my limiter, and always has been. She has always been by my side and we are closer than anyone, and we'd give our lives for one another in a heartbeat.

The irony between our names is that they are exact opposites, Kyu means disaster while Kyui means peace and serenity. Though i guess it suits us, seeing as I always destroy something and she tends to mend my mess. We are close, and just returning from an assassination of the Russian Prime Minister, I having destroyed the Russians prized statue of Mother Russia, for the third time.

On our way to the CO, we go to drop off our arms and munitions at the depot, seeing as it's against the rules to carry anything larger than your sidearm and K-BAR around the base. As we unload our vests and ammo, place our rifles upon the racks, and begin to sign in our weapons: 1 H&K PSG1 german semi-auto long range rifle w/ bipod and suppressor, 2 10rd. box magazines of 7.62 mm NATO bullets, 1 H&K G36K carbine rifle w/ 4x ACOG scope and suppressor, 6 30rd. mags of 5.56 mm NATO bullets, and an assortment of other less than lethal gadgets. Kyui begins a much needed conversation.

"Hey, Kyu, how long do you think we will be required to stay here," she stated, with a slight frown. "I mean, it's already been five long years, and we haven't even seen home or our families in forever?"

"I know lil one," I said, with a tired expression. "I know, and I think we'll be free within this next year, our contract will have expired by then, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard at times, especially how we're always alone..."

"You're a strong girl Kyui, don't let this get you down, ok?" I said with a heartwarming smile and closed eyes. Soon returning to the cold expression, "Now, on with the task at hand, the Captain will want to know how our mission went."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no right to Pokemon, on my own OCs, and plot of this story.

"Yes sir, it was clean through and through, no witnesses," I explained, as straight faced as ever to the CO of the merc troop. But of course it would be straight through and clean, when I was psychically controlling the air around the bullet to make it meet its target properly. "We swiped the codes off his desk, and evacuated the base, like ordered. but of course I did take a prize for myself," I said as I lifted the ministers severed finger with his wedding band still attached.

"Very well, Sergeant, you've done an exceptional job, i'd like for Kyui and you to take leave though..."

"WHATTT?!" exclaimed Kyui and myself, surprised by the unbounded joy our stone-cold Commander has just bestowed upon us. "You're giving us a vacation, where did this come from?" I claimed, suspiciously. "You've never done this for anyone?"

"Tis is true, but the whole reason is the Army we are supporting, doesn't support underage soldiers, and they are planning on observing us for three months, starting tomorrow, so your leave begins tonight."

"Grand," this time Kyui spoke up. "I know just the place, Kyu. Pack some board shorts, we're heading to Florida." Having stated tha in the most bubbly of manner she did.

"Very well then." I sighed, "Lead the way lil one."

Days later...

"Such beautiful water," Stated Kyui, completely awestruck by the planes view of the great Carribean. "It's so blue and clear, and the beaches themselves are so white and clean. I think I found my new love."

If she wanted beautiful beaches, we could have just gone to Catalunya, but no, we had to fly half way around the world for a bit of beach and water. I thought through her rant, trying desperately to fight off my motion sickness. God, i despise planes, how do I deal with jumping out of them on a regular basis?

We were over the Bermuda, the plane taking it's sweet ass time getting from point A to Point B. Probably because we were going from point A to point B in a zig-zagged manner that included every bit from point A to point Z in no particular pattern. Despite this though, Kyui was having a grand ol' time, so, i guess i was just as happy. It's rare we have a vacation of any sort without at least three deaths involved. I was going to enjoy these next few months.

Or at least I thought i was... Off in the distance was a giant lightning storm. One that you knew that your plane had no chance of evading, let alone surviving. Pointing it out to Kyui, we moved the the back of the plane and grabbed our carry-on bags and head to the cargo bay in the belly of the beast. On our way the plane began suffering major turbulence, knocking the two of us off our feet. In that moment, my bag fell open, revealing an assortment of knives and guns.

"What are these for?" Asked Kyui, staring at my with the most venemous of eyes, and the evilest frown known to man. "You do know what vacation means, right?"

Scratching the back of my head, with scared for my life look upon my face, i replied with "It's when you go out and have fun in another place and relax? Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded, bowing to her. "I want to live a long life, one with prosperity and happiness."

"We both know thats a lie, now get up Kyu, you're embarrassing yourself," She stated, readying her parachute she grabbed from my bag. "Sometimes, you are very helpful, in your stubborn paranoia, come on, we have to escape beforethe storm..."

All we heard next was a large boom of thunderous power, and a flash of the most blinding of light, the time was still, almost as if time never existed in the first place. Then time returned, and we were no longer in the plane, thinking it was a dream, but i was confused because we still had our carry-ons and the parachute.

"Where are we?" I asked, more confused then I've ever beem in my life, then i heard a voice of that of an angel.

You are in Fortree City, of Hoenn. I turned to the voice and saw a mysterious being starring us down, but it had a very calm feel to it. My name is Serenity. I'm a gardevoir of this region. I'm very pleased to meet you two Gijinkas, welcome to my home, our home. And with those final words, we were surrounded by even stranger creatures, of all shapes and sizes, like never seen before...

A/N Hey, i'm of course just a start up writer. So if any of you have tips for me, plot lines, or you want me to throw in any new OCs, please feel free to tell me. Just review and i'll be sure to incorporate them somehow. But i'll let you know now, i probably won't be posting regularly, because of school and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only the OCs and plot of this story.

"So, let me get this straight, we've crossed the thresholds of space and time, and we are now located in an alternate universal plane, whereas there are these mysterious beings known as pokemon that have these amazing powers. And these said creatures, are caught by trainers and are forced to battle one another to help advance said trainer in the world and to challenge the Pokemon League, where trainers test their resourcefulness and abilities for the claim of the championship title?" Kyui finished, taking her first breath of air in her five minute explanation of her and my situation. "What is this, some sort of video game?"

It would seem so, my young friend. Serenity stated. However, this is no game, but a reality that you have yet to find in any other universe. It is quite fascinating, really.

"We're stuck here then, is what you're trying to say, with not a way home?"

In a nutshell, yes, you're stranded on this large world. But there is always a way home, just some paths are more difficult to take than others. Serenity said with this familiar look of homesickness herself. It seems that this land is vast, but pokemon seem to feel exactly the same as a human would. Strange, I never would have expected that.

"I'll like to beg my leave, please," I asked/told Serenity, in a mixture of understanding and coldness. "Kyui, come, we have to find a place to stay for the night, and figure out a game plan for tomorrow."

When we came upon this large white building with a red roof we decided it might be the best place to look, judging by the influx of people coming in and out. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" said this bubbly young lady with rose pink hair.

"Ugh, yes, we wou..." I began, though in vain.

"We'd like a room with two beds and a single shower, please," Stated an unenthused Kyui. "And make sure the shower comes with a tub as well, so, Kyu, what's your plan on this situation?"

"What are you asking me for, my plans always never work, and when they do, it's because of a simple mistake that I don't pay attention to?" said with a scowl. "You do realize this, don't you?"

"Course I do you jackass, but seeing that you made the smart decision of finding shelter and coming up with a plan, I thought you might have broke that streak of bad luck."

"You're room is ready ma'am." The bubbly nurse said as she came through a back door, neither of us even noticing she left the room. We proceed to follow her through a long white corridor, with rooms filled with these "pokemon" characters. We left the nurse at the door, and proceeded into our quarters. It's contents were two full size beds on both sides of the room, a medium sized bathroom, with tub and shower, and in the center of our room was a table with four seats, obviously for a meal of the sort.

"Ok so what my plan of action obviously is that we find some expert on universal rifts or something. You know like some astronomer or a person like that, I'm positive they'll know something, right?" To be honest, I had no clue on what i was talking about there, but it must've been good enough because Kyui sat right up from her bed, all wide eyed. "I guess i acquired your interest?"

"Actually, no. I just remembered, there is a shower in this room. Look, I'd like for you to see what we have in our bags, and if there is any way out of this city, I don't particularly how you do it, ok. Just don't draw much attention upon yourself, tis all I ask of you Kyu, all I ask."

So I proceeded with my tasks, going through my bag first. Pulling out an envelope, a single change of clothes, and my sidearm, which I personally always carry with me, no matter where I attend. I lay them out and look into the envelope and pull out some money, and set it aside, wondering how we will make it home, if it's even possible that is.

"Such a beautiful place, I wonder what we will be able to find out here," I said, staring out into the land through the window. "Where can we even begin our journey? Whatever." I started going through the rest of our items, coming to the realization that even if we are mercs, Kyui still has a lot of girly clothes? I guess it can't be helped, she was always one for dresses in our small town before we were taken. The surprise though is that she acts so tomboyish while in camp, I had thought she out grew it.

My train of thought was broken suddenly when my stomach began to grumble, so using my ability I browsed what was cooking in the cafeteria of this establishment and found something I'm always craving, Pork Lo Mein. So I made myself two bowls and brought it to the room, with my powers of course, and began to eat while venturing with my eyes through the landscape of this wonderful city, and searching every corner with my mind. It was then i found something out of place, a large moving truck. Strapping my sidearm to my leg, and taking up my trench coat, I decided to go take a look, and see if they could be of any help.


End file.
